


Colors

by orphan_account



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Color Prompts, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of events looking at Laura's narrative through colors.





	

**YELLOW**

The first time she goes outside is during the breakout. Laura didn't even have a chance to properly take it all in and it was nothing she had ever dreamed of. The surroundings are dirty and dusty and trapped in by a fence. The sun makes everything so bright that Laura had to clench her eyes shut. What a shock. It’s back and forth trying to keep her eyes open again.

That's when Gabriella gets shot.

"I'm okay! Laura, it's just a graze! _Pacer_! We need to keep going!"

 _No_. Pierce knew she'd be distracted once on the outside. He went after Gabriella because he knew Laura can heal.

It was a warning.

* * *

**BLACK**

When Laura wakes, she sees darkness. She’s curled up on the seat in the limo and has no desire to move. She hears light snoring from Charles and music from up in the front where Logan is driving. There is nothing else. No other cars on the road nor any houses or buildings in passing. It’s the middle of nowhere.

Transigen never turned the lights off and comfort wasn't an option from inside her cell.

Now she thinks she might as well still be asleep. What could be hiding out there? Will they come through? Would they be after her too?

She’ll kill them if she has to.

* * *

**RED**

They're at a diner and Laura glued herself to the dessert case from the moment they went in. Logan threatened to pick something from the menu for her if she doesn't sit down. Sugar is the last thing she needs anyways.

"That’s nothing but a veiled threat to her Logan.” Charles intervenes. "Besides it’s not like it will kill her."

To stay familiar, Laura picks out a slice of red velvet cake, because the color looks like blood. She skips her claws and the fork Logan insists she uses and plunges her bare hand inside the treat.

Charles’ eyes go wide and Logan groans. “What the hell?”

The cake sticks to her fingers and to Laura’s disappointment, it doesn’t flow like blood.

Oh well. She can still eat it.

* * *

**WHITE**

Logan passing out on the road doesn’t alarm Laura. Neither does stealing a car and finding her way into town to a place to get him help. It’s the Doctor who offers services.

It’s the Doctor with his white lab coat, curiosity swimming in his eyes, and an eager pertinence to work on a Mutant. She sees Dr. Rice bending over her with his white lab coat brushing up against her; blank, coarse, and unfeeling.

“You'll help… you’ll help my… daddy?” She feels smaller than he is. This is her only option.

“Of course sweetie. I’ll do everything I can.”

“You'll really help him? Not hurt him?”

That’s new.

* * *

**GREEN**

Laura doesn’t want to leave him. She keeps hoping that maybe it’s all another nightmare and he’ll wake up. What if he really does and she’s already crossed the border?

She especially hates how they buried him. There is no protection from the dirt. The rocks and sticks covering him are just as lifeless as the body. It’s not right.

She risks falling further back from the others to collect leaves. She fills up a pile in her hands until there is no more room. Some are crinkled and the rest look fresh, but they’re all green; to remember.

With a flick to the wind, Laura sends the leaves flying down to the grave.

_Don’t be what they made you._

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I had the red velvet cake idea, but I wanted to do more, so I prompted myself.


End file.
